


43

by LawtherJung, thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Consensual Violence, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Jealous Steve, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Robbers - The 1975, Slash, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawtherJung/pseuds/LawtherJung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chỉ Chúa mới biết mày sẽ chẳng bao giờ rời bỏ hắn</p>
            </blockquote>





	43

**Author's Note:**

> \- Dành tặng cho Minh và Hà
> 
> \- Lần này, cảm ơn L

 

 

 

Thề có Chúa, hôm nay là ngày tồi tệ nhất kể từ khi Steve mở mắt chào đời. Ừ thì đành rằng phải trừ ra ngày hắn bị tống cổ khỏi _Midwood High School_ cho những thói bồng bột và nổi loạn tuổi mới lớn, cả hôm hắn phải nếm mùi qua đêm ở tù lần đầu khi ngang nhiên cùng hội bạn vẽ graffiti lên bức tường sau tiệm tạp hóa đầu phố, và còn nhiều ngày sao quả tạ soi trúng hắn nữa. Nhưng dẫu sao thì hiện giờ, bộ não của Steve vẫn đang phải cố tiêu hóa chuyện hắn bị đuổi việc khỏi trạm xăng đường _Artesia Boulevard_. Tất cả đều được châm ngòi từ vụ cãi vã giữa hắn và lão chủ, đại khái về vấn đề lương bổng hay điều kiện làm việc gì đấy. Câu chuyện kết thúc bằng một cú đấm vào má phải của lão – không tốt đẹp gì mấy.

Và giờ thì hay rồi, ở tuổi 25, thời điểm mà đáng ra Steve phải tìm được một công việc đàng hoàng cho yên ấm tấm thân thì hắn lại rong ruổi xin vào những trạm xăng hôi hám, những siêu thị nhỏ hay những tiệm sửa xe đầy mùi dầu nhớt. Như thể ông trời còn muốn giễu cợt cái vận con rệp này, khoảng năm phút trước, Clint nhắn tin cho hắn báo Nat bị gãy tay. Đã định bụng sẽ phóng đến một quán bar nào đó để nốc rượu bia quên sầu muộn nhưng dĩ nhiên với bản tính của mình, Steve tăng tốc con mô-tô, một mạch hướng nhà Nat. Trong lúc chạy, hắn lờ mờ nhận ra đã vượt quá tốc độ cho phép. Cược chắc camera đã ghi hình lại. Ngày mai hắn lại phải đến đồn nộp tiền phạt vỗ béo cho những kẻ vốn đã dư giả. Rành rằng đời Steve Rogers là một chuỗi những trò đùa khốn nạn nhất mà số mệnh sắp đặt cho hắn.

…

“Nat! Cô có sao không?”, Steve xông cửa tiến vào.

“Chết tiệt! Đã bảo bao nhiêu lần rồi?! Cậu không gõ cửa một lần cho đàng hoàng được sao? Có khi tôi chết trước vì đau tim ấy!”, giọng của Natasha văng vẳng khắp nhà.

Trước cơn thịnh nộ bông đùa của cô bạn, Steve chỉ nhún vai rồi mò mặt đến phòng khách, nơi Natasha đang bốc từng nắm bỏng ngô bỏ vào miệng bằng tay phải, gương mặt thản nhiên xem một bộ phim kinh dị nào đó trên _Netflix_. Hắn nhướn mày nhìn cái điệu bộ thư thái tận-hưởng-kì-nghỉ-xa-hoa-ở- _Maldives_ , ngoài cái tay bị bó bột rành rành, trông cô không hẳn giống một người bị thương nặng.

“Clint có nhắn tin. Tay cô ra sao? Gây sự với thằng nào à? Đưa tôi tên tuổi và địa chỉ của nó, thằng đó sẽ có một bài học nhớ đời”, hắn ngồi phịch xuống ghế trước khi vô tư nốc ly bia nguội lạnh còn một nửa.

Nat khoa trương tròn mắt nhìn Steve như thể vừa bị xúc phạm sâu sắc.

“Thứ nhất: với cánh tay phải còn lành lặn, ngày mai tôi sẽ tẩn cho Clint một trận vì tội dám bép xép với cậu. Thứ hai: tôi không điên đến mức giải trí bằng cách đó mãi. Chỉ là ngã thang khi vẽ trang trí tường ngoài cho một quán rượu. Có vậy thôi.”

“Vẫn biết cô không phải dạng con gái liễu yếu đào tơ nhưng cẩn thận thì hơn. Đã đi khám chưa?”

“Có qua nhà ông Will cách đây 3 căn, ổng là bác sĩ đã về hưu. Bong gân. Mấy tuần sau sẽ khỏi hẳn. Đừng dại mà nghe những gì Clint nói, cậu ta là chúa kịch tính hóa vấn đề.”

“Thế cô về nhà bằng cách nào? Còn đồ nghề các thứ?”

“Có cậu bạn giúp, may là cậu ấy đang chơi đàn trên đường ấy.”

Nat vừa dứt lời thì có tiếng nói từ trong bếp vọng ra.

“Shasha, cô nói xấu gì tôi đấy?!”

Cô liếc nhìn Steve mà làm mặt quỷ, khúc khích cười rồi cao giọng.

“Toàn là điều tốt thôi! Cậu pha xong chưa?! Ra đây đi!”

Phải một lát sau, người đã giúp đỡ Nat mới lộ diện. Chàng trai cao ráo với mái tóc nâu cắt tỉa gọn gàng, tùy nghi để lại vài sợi lưa thưa trước vầng trán. Gương mặt ấy dường như đã được _Phidias¹_ tài hoa tỉ mẩn khắc thành từng đường nét cân đối và hài hòa nhất. Đôi mắt xanh xám hút hồn và tỉ lệ cơ thể đáng để xin chết còn làm hoàn hảo thêm một vẻ ngoài vốn đã hoàn hảo. Steve thực sự nghĩ về việc đề xuất với chính phủ hòng tách biệt những con người thế này khỏi xã hội kẻo khéo nó sẽ náo loạn mất.

Chàng trai đưa li sôcôla nghi ngút khói cho Nat, môi nở một nụ cười hòa nhã, không quên nhắc cô rằng đồ uống còn nóng nên cần phải cẩn thận.

“Làm phiền cậu quá! Đã nghỉ chơi đàn, khuân đồ cho tôi, giờ còn pha đồ uống nữa.”

Khi Steve còn đang bất ngờ nhìn một Natasha Romanoff nhẹ nhàng và mềm mỏng hơn hẳn thường ngày thì chàng trai đã lên tiếng.

“Chào anh, anh là bạn của Shasha đúng không?”

Steve không hiểu vì lẽ gì mà bản thân đột nhiên trở nên lúng túng như gà mắc thóc, thứ lỗi cho hắn vì tuyệt nhiên không phải ngày nào người trần mắt thịt cũng được vinh hạnh chiêm ngưỡng một kiệt tác mĩ thuật hiếm có thế đây. Và dẫu biết chuyện này nghe qua thật điên rồ nhưng hình như tận sâu trong mọi góc khuất dần tàn lụi ánh sáng, Steve đã nếm vị những xúc cảm mà lâu nay hắn vẫn thường tỏ ra chán ghét, bài trừ. Nhịp đập phập phồng của trái tim hắn sẽ sàng vang lên. Hắn muốn liều lĩnh hơn, hắn nghĩ mình sẵn sàng chấp nhận rủi ro trò ái tình nếu điều đó đồng nghĩa với cơ hội được tiếp cận, được gần gũi với chàng trai vừa gặp mặt chưa quá năm phút. Phải đến khi Nat kín đáo thúc cùi chỏ ra ý, Steve mới hắng giọng.

“À… đúng vậy… Anh là Steve, rất vui được gặp em, ừm…”

“James. Nhưng cứ gọi là Bucky thôi. Nghe chị Shasha nói về anh rất nhiều, hôm nay mới được gặp… Steve.”

…

Hai người bắt tay. Và cái ngày đáng lẽ phải kết thúc như cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất đối với Steve, hóa ra, lại đánh dấu một cột mốc có ý nghĩa lớn lao trong đời hắn. Bởi lẽ sau một tháng đầy những cái nhìn ẩn ý, những câu đùa tán tỉnh và cả sự tác hợp của hội họa sĩ đường phố, Steve Rogers và Bucky Barnes đã chính thức trở thành một cặp. Dĩ nhiên cũng có không ít lời dị nghị, bàn tán ra vào vì Bucky – chàng trai thường trầm lắng chơi đàn bên lề đường hoặc thi thoảng biểu diễn cho các địa điểm khác nhau theo yêu cầu – hiện lên như một công dân Mĩ khá kiểu mẫu và đứng đắn, mà Steve thì hoàn toàn ngược lại. Theo lời ví von đầy tính gợi hình của Clint, Steve như cơn bão biết đi còn Bucky, vô tình hoặc hữu ý, bị cuốn vào mắt bão cuồng xoáy ấy. Và hai người, tay trong tay, dường như đã sẵn sàng cho một chuyến đi riêng mà không ai biết về lộ trình của nó. Liệu đích đến là nơi thiên đường mơ ước hay chốn địa ngục tăm tối?

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Những cái nhà nghỉ hoặc khách sạn luôn làm dấy lên trong lòng Steve một nỗi thất vọng, nhất là khi hắn nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ căn phòng mà hắn thuê. Phim ảnh đã tiêm nhiễm vào đầu người ta cái ý niệm này về những khách sạn, cái ý niệm rằng cảnh đẹp của thành phố sẽ luôn nằm sau mỗi khung cửa sổ. Như kiểu nếu thuê khách sạn ở Paris thì ngoài cửa sổ sẽ là tháp Eiffel sừng sững, ở Ai Cập thì ngoài cửa sổ có kim tự tháp; còn chỗ hắn đang ở ấy à, ngoài cửa sổ là một bức tường xám ngoét, bên dưới là cái hẻm đầy túi ni lông và rác.

Nhưng không hề chi, hắn cùng đồng bọn thuê chỗ này chỉ cho tối hôm nay thôi. Scott Lang, vẫn luôn là thằng khốn tuyệt vời nhất quả đất, đã thó được hàng chất lượng từ tay một gã mồi chài mới vào thành phố. Và thó được hàng chất lượng để làm gì nếu như không đem nó chia sẻ cho đồng bọn?

Scott đã bảo đúng như vậy khi gã lôi trong ba lô ra cái bọc ni lông đen chứa hàng. Gã đang ngồi xếp bằng chiễm chệ chính giữa cái thảm dạ xấu xí trải trên sàn nhà, vì gã có công lấy hàng. Bên cạnh gã là Natasha trong chiếc áo quây đen, cô đang tháo dây đôi cao gót đỏ nhọt hoắt rồi vứt từng chiếc một xuống nền phòng. Cô cười với Clint đang ngồi bên kia khi đôi bên chuẩn bị giấy quấn và thi thoảng đá đá chân vào Sam bên cạnh ra vẻ trêu đùa.

Steve nhìn bốn người họ mỉm cười rồi ngẩng lên khi thấy Bucky quay trở vào phòng với một túi đầy ự bia lon.

“Và tình nhân nước Mỹ đã trở lại,” Sam huýt sáo. Bucky nháy mắt rồi tung cho anh ta một lon bia. Cậu lấy hai lon cho mình và Steve rồi thả toạch cái túi vẫn còn ướt lạnh xuống nền nhà cho đám còn lại.

Ngay lập tức Steve kéo Bucky ngồi vào lòng mình trên cái giường đơn ọp ẹp, tay hắn đón lấy lon bia và giật nắp. Hắn hôn cậu một cái thật sâu trước khi tống thứ chất lỏng đăng đắng nồng vị xuống cổ họng rồi lại tiếp tục hôn cậu với thứ dư vị ấy trong khoang miệng của cả hai.

“Hai người có xuống đây không thì bảo?” Natasha nói. “Tôi không mắc công quấn điếu hút cho hai người rồi lại đứng lên giao tận tay đâu.”

Steve tách ra khỏi Bucky với một sợi chỉ bạc rớt từ môi cả hai và bọt bia trên khóe miệng. Cậu cười toe toét rồi ấn môi mình vào môi hắn lần nữa trước cái đảo mắt đầy bộ tịch của Natasha. Steve ngay lập tức bắt nhịp với Bucky như một cỗ máy đã được lập trình sẵn và bất cứ hành động thân mật nào từ đối phương cũng được tính là mã kích hoạt. Thế đấy, toàn những lưỡi và răng, bàn tay hắn siết chặt lấy làn tóc nâu dài trong một kìm lực đầy tính sở hữu, thô bạo như thể đôi bên là hai nửa của thứ nam châm với loại từ tính bí hiểm và độc hại nhưng lại mê hoặc nhất khi kết hợp với tình dục cùng rượu bia.

“Xuống đi nào,” Steve nói khi cuối cùng họ cũng dứt nhau ra và Bucky trượt khỏi người hắn. “Quấn một điếu thật to rồi hút chung nhé.”  
Steve ngồi xuống cạnh Bucky và quan sát cậu cuộn điếu marijuana² một cách chuyên nghiệp trong lúc dốc lon bia vào miệng. Steve nhìn cậu liếm miếng giấy thật khiêu khích, nhướn mày rồi khẽ cười. Chiếc áo ba lỗ đen in hình Kurt Cobain đang bó sát vào khuôn ngực lấm tấm mồ hôi của Bucky, cũng như đôi bắp tay tuyệt đẹp đang thoăn thoắt quấn giấy tạo cho cậu cái vẻ duyên dáng lạ lùng. Clint tung bật lửa cho Steve và hắn ghé đầu châm lửa cho cái điếu to bự mà Bucky đang cầm trên tay.

Họ chuyền tay nhau hút trong im lặng.

Steve cảm nhận luồng khí dịu dàng lẩn lút vào trong cuống họng và đi xuống hai buồng phổi. Hắn thấy mắt cay cay, và một làn nước mỏng tang phủ lên võng mạc. _Bắt đầu rồi đấy_ , hắn nhủ thầm, lát nữa mắt hắn sẽ đỏ lên, những mạch máu li ti sẽ cộm lên trên lòng trắng và mắt Bucky cũng sẽ đỏ lên và hắn cảm tưởng như màu xanh trong đôi mắt cả hai sẽ nhòa đi cho đến khi trông hắn và cậu như thể lũ điên đang hừng hực lửa hận. Cũng chẳng hề gì, mỗi lần xài Mary Jean hắn và cậu đều cảm thấy như vậy, một kiểu tác dụng phụ.

Bucky là người lên cơn phê nhanh nhất trong cả bọn. Đã luôn là thế. Steve vòng tay qua vai cậu và xoa xoa cần cổ dưới làn tóc nâu, cảm nhận những đốt sống lồi lên dưới lớp da nhẫy mồ hôi trơn tuột. Cậu bắt đầu rũ ra, cả cơ thể đổ vào người Steve. Steve để cậu gối đầu lên đùi mình và ngắm nhìn cậu trong lúc cơn phê trườn tới những thớ dây thần kinh và bắt đầu bóc tách lớp vỏ để chui vào trong. Steve luôn có cái khoảnh khắc mà hắn cảm thấy đau đớn vì một thứ lý do vô vị nào đó. Nó ở ngay đấy thôi và nó luôn vụt đi ngay khi Steve định vồ lấy. Nhưng ngay lúc nó vụt khỏi tay Steve tựa một chiếc bóng thì đồng thời nỗi đau vô lý ấy cũng qua đi và Steve chạm tới cơn khoái lạc của bản thân. Hắn rít thêm một hơi nữa, cảm giác mọi gánh nặng trút xuống khỏi vai, nhẹ tênh.

Xung quanh hắn, mọi người bắt đầu nở nụ cười mê man và những lọn tóc đỏ của Natasha rung lên theo điệu cười của cô. Dưới lòng hắn, Bucky vươn tay lên chạm vào gò má Steve, cậu đang chảy nước mắt. Lại tác dụng phụ.

“Em yêu anh rất nhiều,” cậu nói, vẫn ánh nhìn mơ màng và giọng nói ngọt ngào như một ngàn lần trước đó. Cậu nhắc Steve nhớ điều ấy rất nhiều. Và Steve sẽ luôn đáp lại, chân thành và đau đớn, “Anh cũng vậy.”

Đó là một chuỗi đối thoại kinh điển và đa nghĩa, Steve nghĩ. Tình yêu ấy à? Có vài người giỏi yêu và vài người khác lại giỏi trong tình yêu. Thoạt nghe có vẻ rất giống nhau, nhưng không, cần phải có nhiều người biết phân biệt hai khái niệm ấy hơn. Giỏi yêu rất dễ, đó là khi hai người yêu nhau thấy được mọi thứ tốt đẹp nhất về nhau. Ngủ ngày, ăn đêm, hút thuốc tới sáng, tình dục phóng khoáng, những cuộc chuyện trò vô nghĩa thật dài, …tất cả những thứ ấy vốn những thứ làm nên một mối quan hệ lãng mạn trong mắt hắn. Nhưng hắn trân trọng khái niệm thứ hai hơn. Nó khác biệt, nó đối lập. Giỏi trong tình yêu lại khác, bởi đó là khi người ta đối mặt với những phần tồi tệ nhất của nhau. Khi hiện thực xuất hiện và hiện thực xung đột với mộng tưởng, đó là lúc bi kịch xảy đến. Người ta tức giận, cãi vã, đánh đập nhau trong vòng quay bất tận của cuộc sống cơm áo gạo tiền, nỗi buồn, những cơn trầm cảm miên man, nước mắt, những thứ như thế. Thế nhưng nếu trong những giây phút ấy mà cả hai vẫn muốn ở bên nhau, thì đó là khi người ta giỏi trong tình yêu. Đó là khi người ta có thể bên nhau đến cuối con đường.

Steve muốn ở bên Bucky đến cuối con đường. Hắn đã có cái dự cảm rất mạnh về tương lai, thành phố này cho con người ta cái dự cảm ấy mạnh hơn bất kì thành phố nào Steve từng đặt chân đến. Nhưng ấy là một cái dự cảm tồi tệ, tồi tệ như được bứt ra từ trí tưởng tượng mơ hồ của Fritz Lang³ vậy. Thế chắc là hắn phải giết cậu rồi tự sát trước mất. Hắn biết cả hai rất giỏi yêu, nhưng thứ còn lại ư? Hắn chẳng dám nghĩ tới.

Ý nghĩ của hắn nghe chừng có vẻ nặng nề và khổ sở, nhưng không, cơn phê kì diệu đã khiến ước vọng giết người yêu dấu của hắn trở nên xinh đẹp. Hắn biết hắn không nên, không nên, không nên một chút nào.

Hắn sẽ quên bẵng đi ngay khi tỉnh táo lại mà thôi.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Ở Los Angeles, theo luật, nếu người vẽ graffiti gây thiệt hại tài sản vượt quá $400 thì sẽ phải nộp tối thiểu $10.000, đối mặt với bản án một năm tù hoặc có khi là chịu cả hai khung hình phạt. Và người dân khu vực này cứ mãi thắc mắc với bài toán khó nhằn của nhân loại: tại sao cái hội họa sĩ của Steve Rogers chưa bị chuyển tới một nhà tù hẻo lánh nào vùng Louisiana? Liệu có vấn đề tiêu cực gì đang diễn ra trong sở cảnh sát – một vụ thương lượng có lợi cho đôi bên?

Nhưng thật sự hẳn không phải như những gì được đồn thổi, hơn ai hết, Bucky biết rõ Steve sẽ chẳng bao giờ thỏa hiệp với cảnh sát dưới bất kì hình thức gì, lòng tự trọng của hắn không cho phép mình quỳ mọp hay van nài lũ người ấy. Đám Steve chưa bị bắt đơn giản chỉ là do họ biết cách luồn lách qua các kẽ hở luật pháp: nắm rõ thời điểm cùng địa điểm đi tuần của những kẻ bảo vệ công lý và họ có thể tùy ý thể hiện trí sáng tạo của mình lên những bức tường lớn. Đến một đứa con nít cũng thừa sức biết những bức vẽ này là do hội họa sĩ đường phố vẽ nên, nói cho cụ thể thì ai ai có trí óc hoạt động bình thường tất cũng sẽ tự ngầm hiểu vậy, nhưng may mắn hoặc xui xẻo thay, pháp luật không hoạt động theo cung cách đầy cảm tính ấy. Thứ nó cần là bằng chứng, là bắt tận tay day tận trán – cũng là điều mà cảnh sát khu này đang loay hoay tìm ra để tống vào tù cái bọn phá hoại luôn dương dương tự đắc.

Và giờ thì mục tiêu ấy xem chừng chẳng còn quá xa vời nữa – Bucky vừa nhận cuộc gọi của Sam bảo rằng Steve đang bị giam tạm thời trong đồn cảnh sát, hình như hắn không biết mình đã xịt sơn vẽ lên bức tường sau của một quán bar khá lớn. Bucky chỉ ậm ừ với Sam trên điện thoại vì cậu không muốn dài dòng nói thẳng ra là rất có thể Steve biết thừa đấy nhưng vẫn cứ cứng đầu cứng cổ lôi đồ ra hành nghề. Dù sao thì lão chủ quán cũng bắt quả tang tại trận và lập tức gọi cảnh sát đến tóm hắn, hung hăng cho rằng con số thiệt hại đã vượt quá $500. Nếu Steve không kịp thời khắc phục hậu quả hoặc bồi thường thỏa đáng, lão sẽ sẵn sàng hào phóng làm thỏa mãn ước nguyện bấy lâu của người dân nơi đây. Sau khi cuộc gọi kết thúc, Bucky vội vội vàng vàng thu dọn đồ đạc tiến thẳng đến chỗ Steve. Cậu không hẳn lo về việc người yêu bị giam, chắc chắn sẽ có cách đưa hắn ra. Nhưng hiện cậu có mối quan tâm lớn hơn.

Đồn này khá nhỏ, khu vực tạm giam chỉ độc hai buồng riêng biệt, bao giờ cũng trong tình trạng có người. Vừa hai ngày trước, một thằng nghiện khi phê thuốc đã trót nghịch với món đồ chơi nguy hiểm của nó, trùng thời điểm lũ trẻ cấp I đang trên đường đi học về nhà, và chuyện gì ắt đến cũng đến – vụ nổ súng làm tiêu tốn biết bao giấy mực của giới báo chí, đặt dấu chấm hỏi lớn cho việc liệu mọi người đều có thể giữ và sử dụng vũ khí chết người khi ra phố?

Mới đến nơi, Bucky được chào đón bởi gương mặt nhăn nhó đặc trưng của viên cảnh sát bàn giấy. Cậu hỏi về tình hình Steve và chỉ nhận những câu trả lời nước đôi hay nhát gừng. Thằng khốn ấy lơ đãng ghi ghi chép chép rồi lại lười nhác chuyển sự tập trung vào màn hình máy tính, thậm chí còn không buồn đưa mắt nhìn cậu. Bucky cảm thấy máu trong từng đoạn mạch đang dần nóng lên.

“Steve đang bị bệnh, chính xác là cảm cúm. Tôi cần gặp anh ấy để đưa thuốc.”

“Hắn không nói gì về chuyện đó. Về đi, giờ hắn không được gặp ai cả”, viên cảnh sát thản nhiên đáp.

“Dĩ nhiên là anh ấy sẽ không bao giờ mở miệng xin thuốc từ lũ cớm vô cảm các người rồi!”, Bucky không tự chủ mà đập bàn, hét lớn, “Cho tôi vào! Ngay!”

“Chúa phù hộ cho lòng tự trọng chết dẫm của hắn. Không nói về bệnh tình nhưng lại rất hung hăng chửi rủa cảnh sát. Chỉ một tí nữa thôi là thằng ấy đã nhận bản án gấp đôi vì dám chống người thi hành công vụ rồi đấy. Chậc, cái lũ vô công rỗi nghề như hắn… ”

Bucky nghiến răng ken két, cậu siết chặt nắm đấm và cố nhắc bản thân không tẩn cho thằng chó này một trận. Nhưng sớm muộn gì thì gã cũng sẽ nhận một lời đáp trả thích đáng thôi, sau khi Steve và cậu thoát khỏi mớ rắc rối bòng bong dính líu đến luật pháp, một vụ đột nhập đêm khuya thanh tĩnh hay vài vết thương điểm lên cái gương mặt thối tha trước mắt cậu đây chẳng hạn.

“Thế để vào với anh ấy, tôi cần làm gì?”

Gã cảnh sát tròn mắt, tay xoa xoa cái cằm râu ria làm bộ suy nghĩ trầm tư, lát sau lại nở một nụ cười khẩy giễu chọc cậu.

“Ồ… cái đó thì dễ… Cứ phạm tội đi và lũ cớm vô cảm chúng tôi sẽ hân hạnh trải thảm đỏ rước cậu vào buồng giam. Cái tên Rutherford phải ở phòng riêng biệt theo lệnh cấp trên nên cậu sẽ được ngồi cùng thằng Steve thôi.”

Biểu cảm của Bucky tối lại, cậu đáp lễ gã bằng một cái nhếch môi khó hiểu trước khi lăm lăm bước khỏi đồn cảnh sát. Với chiếc chìa khóa nhà Steve, Bucky nhanh chóng tạt qua để lấy thuốc, một số bình xịt sơn và màu cần thiết rồi thẳng tiến đến bức tường sau quán bar _Ribbons and Detours_. Cậu chắc chắn không hề ở đẳng cấp nghệ sĩ lành nghề như Steve, nhưng hẳn nhiên những tháng ngày sống với một tên họa sĩ nổi loạn kiêm-bạn-trai-có-nguy-cơ-bóc-lịch-tù đã dạy Bucky một số kĩ năng nhất định để dùng graffiti trả đũa. Ngước mắt nhìn khoảng tường gạch lớn được phủ sơ lớp nền màu trắng và bức tranh nghệ thuật đang còn dang dở, nhấc lên cái bình sơn đen, cậu trút hết cơn giận bằng cách tùy hứng vẽ hình một con lợn kinh tởm trong trang phục cảnh sát, viết lên dòng chữ _cops pigs_ và _murderers_. Gã cảnh sát ấy đã xúc phạm Steve và dù Bucky không biết hắn đã mở miệng chửi cái đám nọ những điều tồi tệ nào thì cậu cũng chắc chắn rằng chúng hoàn toàn xứng đáng với những câu chửi rủa độc địa nhất. Xong xuôi đâu đó, Bucky xông vào quán bar bằng cửa trước, hỏi tên bartender về lão chủ. Sự niềm nở đón khách của lão khi bước ra ngay lập tức bị xối nước lạnh bằng câu nói thẳng thừng: “Gọi cảnh sát bắt tôi đi. Tôi vừa vẽ graffiti lên tường quán ông.” Chưng hửng, lão ngơ ngác và hoài nghi nhìn Bucky như thể cậu vừa mọc thêm một cái đầu nữa, rằng có phải thời tiết nóng bức ngày hè ở Los Angeles đã khiến con người ta hóa rồ? Mất kiên nhẫn và không muốn phí phạm thời gian lâu thêm nữa, cực chẳng đã, cậu phải xốc cổ áo lão lôi về phía chiếc điện thoại bàn đặt tại lối ra vào và gầm ghè.

“Nếu còn chần chừ không gọi cảnh sát ngay bây giờ, lát nữa chính tôi sẽ gọi chúng nó đến để thu dọn xác ông đấy! Và ông nên biết tôi sẵn sàng làm điều đó thay phần chàng trai ông vừa tống vào phòng giam sáng nay!”

Sau khi nghe xong, gương mặt lão tái bệch đi và hô hấp cũng không còn ổn định, chỉ còn biết run run tay bấm số theo yêu cầu quái gở của tên côn đồ lạ mặt. Chỉ một lát sau, lũ cớm đã ập đến, Bucky leo thẳng lên xe mà không nói một lời nào.

Có lẽ đến cuối đời cậu cũng không thể quên biểu cảm của viên cảnh sát bàn giấy khi lần hai nhìn thấy cái thằng vừa làm náo loạn đồn, gã sừng sỡ như không tin vào mắt mình rồi sau khi biết về những gì Bucky đã vẽ và viết lên tường, gã lầm bầm nơi cuống họng “lũ bệnh hoạn”. Bucky nghe thấy rõ ràng nhưng suy cho cùng, tại sao phải rước rắc rối thêm cho mình trong khi cậu và Steve hoàn toàn có khả năng giải quyết gã trong êm thắm? Vả lại, xử lí gã không phải là ưu tiên hàng đầu ngay bây giờ.

Một tên cảnh sát đô con sau khi hoàn thành giấy tờ liền áp giải cậu về buồng giam số hai. Bucky để ý Steve đang ngủ, mặt hướng vào bức tường xám xịt, dường như không hề biết sự xuất hiện bất ngờ và kì lạ của cậu. Bucky nhẹ nhàng quỳ xuống bên cạnh mà áp tay lên cái vầng trán nóng hâm hấp của hắn. Steve – vốn rất nhạy cảm trước mọi loại động chạm – liền choàng tỉnh. Sau khi dụi dụi đôi mắt đỏ ầng ậc nước vì nhiệt độ cơ thể tăng cao, hắn mới thấy Bucky – hiện đang mỉm cười nhẹ nhưng vẫn không giấu hết được nỗi lo lắng dâng tràn.

“Lũ ấy cho em vào tận đây thăm anh cơ à?”, Steve ngạc nhiên hỏi, giọng khàn đi do cơn cảm cúm.

“Đừng mơ hão, nếu không đút lót tiền cho chúng, em sẽ chỉ được vào đây khi phải mang xác anh ra thôi”, cậu đáp lại một cách chua chát và thản nhiên lấy bịch thuốc đã để sẵn trong túi.

“Thế em cũng phạm tội để đoàn tụ với anh trong tù? Chúng nó đã làm gì em?”

“Nói chính xác thì em chỉ góp phần hoàn thành một công trình nghệ thuật đỉnh cao đằng sau _Ribbons and Detours_ , chẳng có tội lỗi gì ở đây cả. Nào! Giờ câm miệng lại! Sao đang bị bệnh mà anh hỏi lắm thế? Uống thuốc nhanh rồi khỏe lại giúp em đi!”

Steve lặng thinh làm theo và Bucky kín đáo thấy khóe mắt hắn long lên một loại cảm xúc khó đặt tên khi ngửa cổ tu nước. Phải chăng hắn đang tức giận vì cậu đã viện đến hạ sách ngu ngốc chỉ để vào phòng giam đưa thuốc cho hắn? Hoặc trong hắn hiện trào lên một nỗi tự hào khôn xiết vì có lẽ thật vậy, đúng như mọi người nói, Steve và Bucky là một đôi trời sinh, là sự kết hợp không khiếm khuyết giữa hai con người hoàn toàn khiếm khuyết về tâm hồn? Bucky cố tìm ra câu trả lời nhưng sau rốt, đây là Steve Rogers, không một ai nắm rõ tường tận những gì đang chảy trôi trong cái đầu đầy mây đen giông bão ấy…

Sáng hôm sau, Steve và Bucky được thả. Lúc đầu cậu không hiểu rõ lắm sự tình, cứ nghĩ phải bán tống bán tháo các thứ để bồi thường, nhưng hóa ra, hội họa sĩ đường phố đã giải quyết đâu ra đó. Nat không ngần ngại tặng cho lão chủ quán một cú đấm can tội dám thổi phồng mức độ thiệt hại, hoặc giả như nó thật sự vượt quá $500, cô bảo vẫn sẽ từ chối rút lại cú đấm ấy. Vài lời đe dọa qua lại, lão phải rút hồ sơ đơn kiện, đồng thời làm các thủ tục cần thiết để bên phía cảnh sát thả hai người. Và ngay tối hôm ấy, người dân đường Wilshire Boulevard đã được một phen hết vía bởi vụ đột nhập vào nhà viên cảnh sát Jones Conor. Một lượng kha khá các món đồ giá trị bị cuỗm đi, không có dấu vết khả dĩ nào giúp họ lần theo dấu tên trộm. Chúa phù hộ cho cái danh tính chết dẫm của những kẻ ấy.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Có một thời gian Steve phải sống cùng bác ruột ở một thị trấn nhỏ để bố mẹ hoàn thành thủ tục ly hôn mà không đánh động đến thằng nhóc. Phiên bản thu gọn còn đọng trong tâm trí Steve là bố hắn ở trong tù còn mẹ hắn không chịu nổi cảnh thăm viếng lẫn cô đơn nữa. Thằng nhóc Steve khi ấy biết tất cả mọi thứ, nhưng nó đủ thông minh để giả bộ ngây thơ. Mẹ hắn gửi hắn đến nhà bác ở cái thị trấn khỉ ho cò gáy gần Denver mà hắn còn chẳng buồn nhớ tên. Sau này khi Steve kể chuyện hồi đó với đám bồ tèo trong băng của mình, hắn hay so sánh cái thị trấn ấy với _Friday Night Lights⁴_. Mọi người đều chơi thể thao, bán tạp hóa, các ông bố bà mẹ đều quen thân với nhau. Steve đến đó như một đứa trẻ ngoại lai người gầy nhẳng với cái mặt nửa ngây thơ nửa cau có. Trông hắn có vẻ yếu ớt, nhưng hắn ranh ma, hắn dọa mấy đứa thích cà khịa mình mất mật. Trong mắt hắn, tụi nhóc ở thị trấn chia làm hai loại: loại thứ nhất đông đảo hơn, cũng dễ hiểu thôi vì đó là loại _phải tránh thật xa thằng Rogers_ và loại thứ hai, dễ chịu biết bao, đó là mấy đứa _tao khoái mày lắm, tóc vàng._

Các ông bố bà mẹ của thị trấn không thuộc loại thứ hai, dĩ nhiên rồi, Steve còn chẳng buồn thất vọng. Họ hay phàn nàn với bác của hắn. Nhưng bác của hắn không quan tâm lắm, bác hắn chỉ làm nghĩa vụ với đứa em gái, vậy thôi. Đám thuộc loại thứ hai là lũ thiếu niên sống ở cuối thị trấn. Chúng nó khoái Steve chết mẹ vì Steve khác biệt, chúng nó thích một thằng điên ranh mãnh. Steve đã có một quãng thời gian vui vẻ với tụi nó. Mà kì thực thì, quãng thời gian ấy đã ảnh hưởng lớn đến hắn suốt sau này.

Hắn kể với Bucky chuyện đó trong một đêm hè oi ả, khi hắn lại vướng vào rắc rối lần nữa. Hắn lúc nào cũng có một đống rắc rối lẫn bòng bong trong tay. Rắc rối của lần này là đâm đầu vào đánh lộn, cũng bình thường thôi, lũ họa sĩ đường phố bọn hắn không phải lúc nào cũng được yên ổn. Hắn chỉ làm những gì hắn cho là đúng, và một trong số đó là bảo vệ bạn bè hắn – anh chị em của hắn, gia đình hắn, bằng bạo lực hay không cũng vậy.

Hắn đang bị thương, môi chảy máu, má tím bầm xước xác, những ngón tay tím bầm xước xác, đầu gối tím bầm xước xác, bụng lần sườn đau nhức nhối và cả vết dao sượt qua vai. Hắn lao đầu vào bạo lực cũng quen rồi, bị đánh gục sẽ lại đứng lên “Tao có thể chơi trò này cả ngày.” Hắn thích tất cả mọi thứ về tính giải phóng và thỏa mãn trong bạo lực có kiểm soát, hắn chỉ không thích khuôn mặt của Bucky mỗi lần thấy hắn te tua trở về. Nhưng lúc nào hắn cũng trở về với cậu, vì hắn thích được cậu chăm sóc. Có vậy thôi.

Lúc này họ đang ở trong nhà bếp, Steve thừ lừ ngồi trên quầy bếp còn Bucky chấm bông cùng thuốc sát trùng lên vết thương trên vai hắn trong lúc nghe hắn kể những câu chuyện cũ. Cái thị trấn _Friday Night Lights_ của hắn là câu chuyện hôm nay. Hắn nhìn vẻ chăm chú của cậu dưới ánh đèn vàng vọt, nhìn những vết thương xẻ vệt trên da đỏ buốt, cảm nhận không khí mùa hạ oi ả rồi lại cái nỗi đau xen lẫn sự dịu ngọt trong lồng ngực mà hắn không thể lý giải mỗi khi nhớ về quá khứ.

“Anh đã có những người bạn tuyệt vời nhất trên đời. Họ cũng thích hội họa như anh, có đứa giỏi đàn và có đứa giỏi thơ văn. Khốn kiếp nhất là bọn anh có thừa đam mê nhưng chẳng đứa nào có niềm tin vào tài năng của bản thân. Vấn đề lúc nào cũng nằm ở niềm tin cả, tụi trẻ đôi lúc còn nhìn xa hơn cả người lớn nữa, chẳng qua vì không ai tin chúng nên chúng hay nghĩ mình sai –A.” Steve nhăn mặt khi Bucky đổ cồn lên vết thương lớn trên bả vai hắn. Có đứa mắc dịch nào đó đã chơi dao.

“Suỵt sắp xong rồi,” Bucky trấn an hắn như thể hắn là một đứa trẻ to xác. “Kể em nghe tiếp nào.”

“Ừm…” hắn hạ giọng, nghe như thể đang thầm thì. “Em đoán xem? Bọn anh không thể cứ vui vẻ suốt cả ngày được. Không phải lúc nào cũng vẽ vời đến bốn giờ sáng, ca hát trong những túp lều trại hay viết thơ lên người nhau hoặc làm thật nhiều trò hay hớm. Đôi khi lại là cãi cọ, xô xát, rồi ném đồ đạc–ý anh là bị tổn thương ấy, rồi ra đồn cảnh sát đón bạn mình về lúc hai giờ sáng.”

Bucky ừm hừm trong cuống họng. “Rồi sao nữa? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Cậu vẫn chăm chú chăm sóc cho vết thương của Steve, cẩn thận đặt gạc vào để tránh nhiễm trùng và bắt đầu quấn những vòng băng.

Steve nhìn cậu, hắn chú ý đến thứ ánh sáng đang tỏa ra từ cái bóng đèn nhà bếp lơ lửng trên đầu cả hai và cái cách nó làm màu sắc trong đôi mắt Bucky hiện lên thật rõ ràng. Cậu đang chú tâm vào Steve và câu chuyện của hắn, như để phần nào đè nén nỗi lo âu vô hình đang dấy lên trong lòng cậu về những nguy hiểm mà Steve hay nhảy vào. Nguy hiểm là một phần trong cuộc đời cùng mối quan hệ của họ, nhưng Steve hiểu Bucky đủ để đọc trong đôi mắt cậu những biểu cảm cậu không nói thành lời. Hắn cảm thấy có lỗi và hắn cảm thấy được yêu thương.

“Anh đã thích một cô gái…” Steve nuốt khan, hắn quay trở lại câu chuyện. “Bọn anh không yêu nhau hay chính thức hẹn hò. Cô ấy là một nhà thơ tuyệt vời nhưng cô ấy không chịu thừa nhận điều đó. Anh thì yêu thơ của cô ấy. Nghịch lý là nếu giờ em bảo anh đọc lại một bài thì anh chẳng nhớ đâu. Lũ đực rựa trong hội bọn anh tôn thờ cô ấy khiếp, cô ấy giỏi ăn nói và giỏi khiến bọn anh—hừm, thế nào nhỉ, cảm thấy như mình được lắng nghe, nói là cô ấy biết cách chơi với cái tôi to đùng của bọn anh thì cũng đúng. Nhà cô ấy có một con _Kia Rio_ đỏ, bọn anh toàn nhảy lên đó nhòe nàng lái vào trung tâm thành phố.”

“Cô nàng cừ khôi đấy,” Bucky ngẩng lên nhìn Steve, hắn đang rút trong túi ra một điếu thuốc và bật cái bếp ga bên cạnh lên để châm lửa. Bucky giữ cái túi chườm đá trên sườn hộ hắn.

“Cảm ơn em,” Steve phả ra một làn khói xám, hắn kéo Bucky sát vào người mình và hôn cậu thật dịu dàng. Họ chia sẻ điếu thuốc.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô ấy?” Bucky hỏi. Cả hai cùng nhả ra làn khói vẩn vơ.

Steve mỉm cười buồn bã. Hắn nghe quá khứ vọng về trong tiếng o o của bóng đèn dây tóc và âm thanh bánh xe trượt trên mặt đường, còi xe rúng động cả con phố không bao giờ ngủ ngoài cửa sổ.

“Đó cũng là một mùa hạ như thế này,” hồi lâu sau hắn mới lên tiếng “Cô ấy rủ anh ra ngoài và cho anh xem bài thơ mới nhất của cô ấy để anh nhận xét. Chuyện đó hoàn toàn bình thường thôi, bọn anh làm thế suốt dù anh chẳng biết gì mấy về văn chương. Bài thơ… anh không nhớ chính xác nó, anh chỉ nhớ nó nói về một con chim nhỏ không thể bay, vậy thôi. Cô ấy ngồi với anh đến xế chiều rồi về nhà như thường lệ.”

Bucky nhìn hắn, bờ môi cậu hơi mấp mé như định nói gì đó nhưng lại thôi. Bàn tay cậu đặt sau gáy hắn, ngón tay trượt qua những tóc vàng ngắn tun hủn. Cậu đang chờ đợi.

“Bucky, có bao giờ em nghĩ chúng ta sẽ rời bỏ nhau một ngày nào đó chưa?” Steve đột nhiên nói.

“Em không biết, em không muốn nghĩ đến nữa kìa.” Bucky đáp. “Sao vậy Steve?”

Steve tựa trán vào vai Bucky và để cậu ôm lấy hắn. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, “Anh xin lỗi lại để em phải lo lắng. Anh xin lỗi anh nói chuyện chẳng đâu vào đâu cả.”

Bucky im lặng. Steve thở ra thật nhẹ nhàng. Quãng đời đã qua nhấp nháy đằng sau tâm tưởng. Hắn không biết tại sao mình lại kể câu chuyện này cho Bucky, hắn chỉ kể những chuyện vụt tới trong tâm trí vậy thôi.

“Tối hôm đó cô ấy chết trong gara ô tô. Cô ấy đã đưa một ống dẫn từ ống xả của chiếc Rio vào cửa kính rồi dán băng dính cho kín lại. Cô ấy nổ máy, chẳng biết mất bao lâu cô ấy mới ngạt thở mà chết được. Nhưng nó là một quá trình đau đớn. Cô ấy đã tự sát trong đau đớn.”

Steve ngồi ngay lại. Hắn vuốt ve khuôn mặt Bucky, mỉm cười dịu dàng. Dưới ánh đèn, bóng đổ trên khuôn mặt hắn thành một nụ cười tăm tối. “Cô ấy tự sát trong đau đớn. Tự sát và đau đớn. Cả hai thứ đó đều chẳng hợp với cô ấy chút nào.”

Đêm hôm ấy họ chỉ đơn thuần rúc vào nhau ngủ thật say.  _Chúng ta thật lạ_ , Steve nghĩ đâu đó trong lúc chìm vào giấc ngủ. Hắn chưa từng nhỏ một giọt nước mắt trước cái chết của nàng, Bucky nghe câu chuyện ấy và cậu chỉ đơn thuần nói “Em hiểu.” Có lẽ, chỉ có lẽ thôi, hắn, cậu, nàng và cái thế hệ lạc loài này của hắn, tất cả đều thoải mái trước cái chết.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Bucky hầu như không thể mường tượng thật rõ ràng gương mặt của người đàn ông mà cậu từng gọi là bố, hoặc chí ít đó cũng là cách mà mẹ cậu nằng nặc bắt cậu gọi ông ấy. Tuổi thơ của cậu thiếu vắng bóng hình người cha cùng những kỉ niệm đáng được gìn giữ và nâng niu. Vậy nhưng đàn ông? À, lũ đực cuồng khấu xác thịt phụ nữ ấy thì rất nhiều, nhiều vô số kể. Từ nhỏ, cậu vốn đã quen với việc rong ruổi trên chiếc Ford Mustang cũ kĩ, tấp vội vào những motel ẩm thấp vào một ngày mưa như trút nước. Người dân ở sát bìa ngoại thành vùng Minnesota có lẽ không quên được hình ảnh một cậu bé trạc 10 tuổi, co ro thân hình nhỏ nhắn, ngồi trên mớ sắt vụn ngay dưới sân sau của nhà nghỉ đường Frontier Drive. Bất kì ai hỏi chuyện cũng đều bị xua đuổi bởi âm thanh gầm gừ qua tiếng nấc nghẹn ứ nơi cổ họng của cậu bé. Đâu đó trên tầng một, người ta vẫn có thể nghe rõ và hình dung rõ mồn một về những gì đang xảy ra sau cánh cửa gỗ gần như nứt toác ấy – một chập làm tình thác loạn giữa đôi tình nhân; họ gặp nhau trên đường, gạ gẫm và trêu ghẹo, tiền bạc và đổi chác xác thịt, có lẽ vậy. Sau tất cả, cậu bé Bucky mơ hồ nhận ra đó là cách mà cái thế giới khốn nạn này vận động, rằng mọi lời thề thốt lúc say cơn hoan ái sẽ chỉ để lại nỗi bẽ bàng không gì khỏa lấp được một khi ánh mặt trời ló dạng, rằng tình một đêm là thứ phi vụ con người trao đổi với ác quỷ cùng kì vọng nhận lại những gì lớn lao, vững bền cho mãi mãi.

Mỗi khi đi học, Bucky thường phải chịu đựng sự thóa mạ đến từ lũ bạn, chúng phỉ nhổ lên danh dự của cậu, khắc đầy khắp mặt bàn những “Mẹ mày là con điếm”, những “Thằng con hoang”, những “Chúa sẽ trừng phạt mẹ con chúng mày”,… Nhưng không sao, nỗi đau đã khiến cậu chai lì trước chúng, dẫu sao cậu cũng sẽ chuyển trường sớm thôi, và mức độ bắt nạt cũng thay đổi theo khu vực như vậy.

Winifred và cậu tới Los Angeles này với ý muốn định cư lâu dài, cứ thế đã được 3 năm – khoảng thời gian dài nhất từ trước đến giờ. Hai mẹ con thuê căn hộ trong một khu tập thể không đến nỗi nào, nằm sâu cuối con hẻm. Winifred vẫn thế, thỉnh thoảng vẫn sẽ dắt về nhà mấy gã lạ mặt. Bucky đã nhiều lần bảo bà hãy thuê một nhà nghỉ tạm bợ nào đó một đêm, nhưng Winifred kiên quyết từ chối và quát tháo cậu khi đang say lừ men rượu “Mày tưởng tiền thuê nhà nghỉ thì không phải là tiền à? Chúng tao chỉ cần một cái giường, thế là đủ. Tại sao phải rót tiền cho thiên hạ trong khi tao có sẵn một cái ở ngay đây?”… Và thế là những ngày xưa cũ ấy lại ùa về, Bucky sẽ lang thang ngoài đường hoặc qua đêm ở nhà Steve mỗi khi đôi tình nhân quấn lấy nhau trong vũ điệu của những nụ hôn ướt át và chuyển động rũ bỏ y phục.

Sáu giờ chiều, hôm nay trời sẩm tối nhanh hơn mọi ngày. Như thường lệ, Steve từ chỗ làm sẽ cùng Bucky về nhà cậu, tay trong tay, một nụ hôn tạm biệt rồi hắn rời khỏi. Đứng trước cửa nhà, cả hai nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ đầy nhục dục của Winifred dội vào mấy bức tường loang lổ. Bucky thở hắt ra, ngón tay xoa nhẹ hai thái dương.

“Có lẽ tối nay…”

“Đến chỗ anh.”, Steve trả lời chắc nịch, không để cậu nói xong hết câu.

“Nhưng em cần lấy quần áo… Anh đứng chờ ở ngoài một lát, em ra ngay.”

Bucky xoay nắm cửa và bước vào. Khi đi ngang phòng mẹ mình, những âm thanh nhuốm màu ác mộng ấy như tấn công cậu dồn dập, không hề khoang nhượng. Tay cậu vô thức cuộn thành một nắm đấm, cậu tiến thẳng đến phòng mình, cố bỏ chúng ngoài tai và hơn hết là gạt chúng ra khỏi trí nhớ. Thế nhưng khi đang lấy đồ thì cả căn nhà bỗng trở nên yên ắng đến lạ, chẳng còn tiếng rên khoái cảm văng vẳng trong không gian nữa. Trong lòng Bucky đột nhiên có thứ linh cảm bất an cuộn trào tận sâu thẳm. Cậu đặt túi đồ xuống, nhẹ nhàng bước đến trước phòng Winifred và sửng sốt nhận ra tiếng khóc nấc của bà, xen lẫn là tiếng chửi rủa xối xả của gã bồ hiện đang tức giận lồng lộn. Không hề chần chừ, cậu xông cửa vào, cánh cửa vốn đã hư hỏng giờ gãy thành đôi bởi lực đá mạnh. Căn phòng đầy rẫy dấu tích của trận làm tình cuồng nhiệt đã qua. Trên chiếc giường nệm ga rẻ tiền còn những vệt dài tinh trùng bám vào, và mẹ cậu – hẳn nhiên trong trạng thái không một mảnh vải che thân – đang yếu ớt chống trả những cú tát chứa lửa thịnh nộ của người đàn ông trung niên trần truồng, thân mình đầy vết xăm trổ phai màu nham nhở. Gã phun ra những dòng chữ từng được khắc trên một chiếc bàn học sinh mà hiện lưu lạc góc ngách nào đó trên đất Mỹ.

“Đồ chó cái! Mày tưởng cái thân già nhão nhoẹt của mày đáng giá lắm sao? Mày nghĩ mày là một ả đào bốc lửa ở sòng bạc hay sao mà đòi tao số tiền ấy? Con khốn!”, một cái bợp tai lại giáng xuống má mẹ cậu.

Mắt Bucky phừng phực một thứ lửa lan mạnh không thể kiểm soát. Cậu lao vào gã, cú đấm thay lời chào đầu tiên. Bucky cố hết sức lực giằng Winifred ra khỏi sức nặng trâu bò của người đàn ông. Bà thút thít, miệng mấp máy muốn nói điều gì đó nhưng vô ích, cơn nấc liên hồi ngăn chặn mọi nỗ lực giao tiếp của bà. Winifred chỉ biết vội cuốn tấm chăn lên người và đứng nép vào một góc phòng, bất lực nhìn con trai và người tình đánh nhau. Gã bồ, sau khi bị sững lại vì đòn tấn công bất ngờ của Bucky, đã lấy tâm thế và dồn sức lực đấm mạnh vào bụng cậu. Đầu Bucky quay cuồng và tầm nhìn của cậu như dần mờ đi, cậu vốn đang cảm nhẹ nên hiển nhiên là không ở trạng thái tốt nhất để đánh nhau. Winifred cũng cố sống cố chết lao vào nhưng bị cánh tay cơ bắp của gã hất phăng, đơn giản và nhẹ nhàng như giục đi một con búp bê xấu xí đã hỏng hóc.

“S… Steve…”, Bucky bắt đầu nếm được vị máu tanh nồng ở khoang miệng, trong lúc nhận ra mình khó có thể chống cự được lâu, cậu chỉ có thể thều thào tên hắn, nó bật ra tựa một lời cầu nguyện – lời cầu nguyện riêng rẽ cho thứ tôn giáo của chỉ hai người.

Đột nhiên cậu không cảm thấy sức nặng trên bụng mình nữa, và tai cậu tiếp nhận tiếng gì đó đổ vỡ cùng âm thanh thùm thụp của bức tường yếu ớt. Qua đôi mắt phần nào sưng tấy lên vì những cú đấm, cậu lờ mờ thấy Steve đang nghiến răng hụi nhiều phát vào hạ bộ không hề được che chắn của gã đàn ông. Gã nhăn nhó oằn mình hứng đòn trong đau đớn, môi tạo khẩu ngữ “Làm ơn dừng lại” nhưng Steve thì đâu có bao giờ dừng. Hắn cuộn nắm đấm tay phải và giáng thẳng vào gương mặt béo ục ịch của gã khiến một vùng má đỏ rộp lên, mũi gã đã bắt đầu bật máu ồng ộc.

“Thằng chó! Mày muốn tàn đời rồi hay sao mà dám đụng vào cậu ấy?!”, Steve dừng lại một lát để thở, hắn bấu chặt lấy cổ gã mà lôi lên ngang tầm mắt. Bucky thậm chí còn thấy được những tia máu trong góc mắt người yêu.

“K… không… t… xin… xin lỗi…”, khó khăn lắm gã mới nói được một câu hoàn chỉnh giữa mớ máu lồm nhồm, gương mặt nhăn nhúm trong sự sợ hãi và nỗi khiếp đảm cực điểm.

“Muốn chết thì tao sẽ cho mày toại nguyện!”, Steve gầm lên, gân xanh nổi lên phía cổ hắn, “Nói! Tại sao mày đánh Bucky?!”

“Tại… tại mẹ nó… dám đòi 80 đô… tôi đánh ả, thế là nó xông đến… nhưng cậu nhìn ả mà xem, thứ đĩ già ấy đâu đáng giá đó…”

Như một con thú hoang chưa hề được thuần hóa, trong nháy mắt, Bucky bật dậy khỏi giường, cậu gạt tay tóm lấy chai rượu còn đôi chút ở trên bàn tivi, tạt ngang vào mé đầu gã. Cái chai vỡ vụn thành nhiều mảnh, âm thanh sắc bén cắt vào không khí vẩn đặc hương tình dục nồng nặc và cả mùi máu ngai ngái. Gã rống lên quằn quại, máu và rượu trộn lẫn làm bết bát mớ tóc lưa thưa trên đầu. Bucky chưa thể dừng lại, không, thế này chưa đủ. Bản năng thôi thúc cậu tiếp tục vơ những chai còn lại để giết chết thằng đực bốc mùi này. Cậu đang trút hết mọi cay đắng dồn nén hai mươi ba năm nay lên gã, mặt gã lúc này trông thật giống Alexander – cái lão giàu có đã hứa hẹn cho mẹ con cậu một cuộc sống gia đình viên mãn, và ở một góc độ nào đó, gã nhìn cũng hao hao lão Josh – từng manh nha tước đoạt sự trinh trắng của cậu ở tuổi 15, còn có thể là Mike, là McCarthy, là Phillips, là…

Steve đang nói gì đó. Khuyến khích hay can ngăn? Bucky hầu như không thể phân biệt được nữa. Nhưng lát sau, cậu nhận ra hắn lại tiếp tục thụi vào bụng gã đàn ông. Đến giờ thì gã đã mất khả năng nói, hoặc cũng chẳng biết nói gì. Nhìn qua Steve, cậu cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm đến kì lạ khi có tiếng nói vang vọng từ đâu bảo rằng nếu một ngày nào đó, lúc con đường hai người đã đi là quá xa, cậu sẽ hân hạnh được ngồi tù cùng hắn, chết cùng hắn, xuống địa ngục cùng hắn, và mọi thứ cùng hắn.

“Dừng… chúng mày dừng… ngay…”, Winifred yếu ớt nói, bà ôm ngang bụng của Bucky trong nỗ lực trấn tĩnh đứa con trai, “Nó mà chết thì chúng ta cũng chết…”

Bucky khựng lại, cậu buông thõng cái chai sứt xuống. Sự đột ngột khiến Steve cũng vô thức dừng theo. Gã đàn ông thoi thóp thở, chỉ còn thoi thóp, nhưng vẫn sẽ sống nếu được cấp cứu kịp thời. Với cảnh tượng ấy, nước mắt cậu bỗng tuôn rơi lã chã, Steve bước đến, dùng hai đôi bàn tay lấm máu của hắn mà gạt chúng khỏi má cậu, hắn thì thào thật khẽ như chỉ để cho mỗi cậu nghe.

“Anh sẽ giết hắn nếu đó là điều em muốn.”

Bucky không nói, chỉ lắc đầu, cậu vùi mặt vào lồng ngực của Steve.

“Thế đây là cách mà bà muốn sống sao?”, cậu đang hỏi Winifred? Cậu đang hỏi chính mình? Bucky không biết. Cậu chỉ muốn ai đó giải đáp câu hỏi đã tồn tại từ dĩ vãng trong đầu, bởi nó cứ lớn dần theo năm tháng mỗi khi cậu phải chứng kiến những cảnh này, nó đang bóp nghẹt cuộc sống thống khổ của hai mẹ con cậu.

Winifred không thể đáp trả, bà ngồi thụp xuống sàn, ánh mắt trống rỗng nhìn vào vô định.

Ném cho bà cùng gã tình nhân tia nhìn cuối, Bucky gạt vội thứ chất lỏng mằn mặt trên má, ngước lên chạm tầm mắt Steve, cậu nói bằng chất giọng thản nhiên, có phần trầm khàn.

“Em cảm thấy mệt. Chúng ta về nhà thôi.”

“Ừ, lát tắm với anh. Rồi anh sẽ nấu cho hai đứa món em thích. Được chứ?”

Cậu âu yếm vuốt má hắn, vô tình làm vết máu thẫm đỏ loang thành vệt dài. Giữa khung cảnh hỗn loạn và thối rữa này, Steve nở một nụ cười, và Bucky cảm thấy ổn, mọi chuyện đã ổn, tất cả đã ổn, ngoài chàng trai đứng trước mặt, thế giới này không còn gì có thể khiến cậu bận tâm thêm nữa.

“Ừm… Anh mà làm hỏng món súp gà nấm như lần trước nữa là liệu hồn với em đấy…”

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Cả hai đang trên đường cùng nhau làm một chuyến sang bờ bên kia của Los Angeles. Bucky vác trên vai cây ghi ta còn Steve là một ba lô bút, giấy và màu vẽ. Scott đã dúi thêm cho cả hai vài viên a-xít và hộp thuốc “thức thần” dạng viên loại xịn mà gã lại thó được từ chỗ ma quỷ nào đó. Họ cũng có ít tiền, tiền sạch hẳn hoi và một con mô tô đi mượn của Sam.

Họ đang tự nhốt mình trong phòng tắm của một cái nhà trọ rẻ tiền nào đó mà họ tìm thấy trên đường đi với một trải bột trắng trên thành chậu rửa và họ đã hít hai phần ba số đó vào khí quản.

Phòng trọ tồi tàn đến độ chẳng có nổi một cái bồn tắm. Trên bức vách xám ngoét gắn một cái vòi sen cũng xám ngoét cùng cục xà bông nhỏ có khi còn chẳng lên nổi bọt và chỉ vậy mà thôi.

Căn phòng bí bách và nóng bức nên Bucky kéo cả hai ngồi xuống bên dưới vòi sen và mở hết cỡ van nước lạnh. Những hạt nước trút xuống nhẹ tênh tựa mưa xuân làm ướt khuôn ngực trần của Steve và cái áo trắng mỏng dính lòe nhòe màu mà Bucky đã mượn từ hắn. Cả hai ngồi trong căn phòng thiếu sáng dưới làn nước với cơn đê mê dễ chịu trong đầu. Họ ngồi đó hồi lâu. Dần dà một tia nhiệt lóe lên nhộn nhạo trong bụng Steve, lách tách cháy tựa pháo bông vô hình. Hắn quay sang đặt tay lên gò má ướt nhèm của Bucky, để cậu tựa vào cái chạm mơ hồ của hắn và theo đà rướn người về phía hắn.

Họ đang phê, họ đang hạnh phúc trong loại tình yêu tuyệt vọng đã trở thành thứ luật lệ tối thượng chế ngự mọi lề thông thói thường. Và vì thế cái khoảnh khắc đôi môi Steve áp vào Bucky cũng là lúc cổng lồng giam cầm con quái thú trong họ được toang mở. Steve mơn trớn bờ môi của Bucky, chơi đùa với nó theo cách hắn hay làm. Lưỡi và răng chơi trò đuổi bắt. Hôn nhau đến ngộp thở, sưng tấy, chảy máu. Bucky cố tấn công, cậu tìm cách trèo lên người Steve để đẩy hắn xuống. Steve tóm lấy hai cổ tay Bucky đẩy chúng lên trên đầu cậu. Nhanh như chớp, hắn cầm mép áo cậu kéo tuốt qua đầu. Chiếc áo ướt đầm bị quăng ra xa. Cả hai chật vật một chút để cởi nốt quần và đồ lót rồi hắn ôm nghiến lấy cơ thể trước mặt dằn xuống.

Steve ấn ngực Bucky ép vào sàn nước. Hắn đút hai ngón tay vào miệng rồi bắt đầu công việc của mình. Điều tiếp theo là hắn bấu chặt lấy hông cậu và ở trong cậu. Móng tay Bucky cào trên sàn nhà, nước chảy qua khẽ tay, lạnh lẽo. Steve nhìn xuống cậu và bật ra một tiếng rên rỉ tắc nghẹn. Bucky trông tuyệt đẹp, tuyệt đẹp, đẹp lộng lẫy. Làn tóc nâu dài của cậu đã bết thành từng lọn nhỏ bám vào gò má đang ửng đỏ, sườn mặt bên trái nghiêng nghiêng vẫn đang cố ngoảnh lại hướng về hắn, màu xanh nơi đôi mắt đượm vẻ nhục dục tựa hai đốm lửa trong đêm tối, bờ môi sưng tấy đang há hốc với cơn rên rỉ trên đầu môi và cửa mình chật chội đang bao trọn lấy hắn.

Hắn cảm nhận bản thân đang di chuyển bên trong Bucky và khoảng thời gian sau đó nhòa đi trong cơn khoái cảm dâng tràn, trong những lời chửi thề và gào thét của thứ tình dục vô tâm lẫn bạo lực mà cả hai đều khao khát.

Cũng không biết là bao lâu đã trôi qua, nhưng khi Steve đưa cả hai ra khỏi phòng tắm thì trời đã nửa đêm về sáng. Chưa muốn đi ngủ, họ nằm trần trụi trên giường nhâm nhi một điếu thuốc. Steve đang gối đầu lên bụng Bucky, thi thoảng hắn ngước lên nhìn cậu để chuyền điếu thuốc. Ngực hắn thít lại khi nhìn vẻ mơ hồ trong đôi mắt cậu như thể thần hồn Bucky đã lạc đến miền viễn du thăm thẳm vô danh nào đó mà Steve không với tới được. Tác dụng của mấy viên a-xít vẫn chưa hết.

Phải đến khi điếu thuốc cuối cùng cũng hết và tàn thuốc bị dập xuống mặt bàn cạnh giường thành một vệt cháy xém đen, cậu mới cất lời.

“Steve”, giọng cậu ngai ngái, “Em có cái ý này cứ luẩn quẩn mãi trong đầu. Em nghĩ nó rất ngu ngốc, nhưng em thực sự muốn thực hiện.”

“Em muốn làm gì?” Steve ngồi dậy.

“Em muốn…” Bucky nói rồi ngưng lại giữa chừng. Cậu tháo cái mặt dây chuyền bạc lớn đang đeo trên cổ ra và lấy ra trong đó một mảnh dao lam. Cậu với lấy cái bật lửa trên giường, hơ lưỡi dao trên thứ thứ lửa xanh nóng rồi đưa cho Steve.

“Em muốn anh đánh dấu em, em cũng muốn được đánh dấu anh nữa, để tất cả mọi người biết chúng ta là của nhau.” Bucky nói, mơ hồ. “Dùng nó khắc tên anh lên tay em đi, vừa đủ để lại sẹo ấy. Khắc vào đây này–” cậu chỉ phần da gần cùi trỏ, “sẽ không nguy hại gì đâu.”

Steve ngập ngừng, mảnh dao lam lóe sáng trong tay hắn. “Bucky, anh không nghĩ –”

“Anh phải làm thế, làm ơn đi. Em đã yêu anh quá nhiều, Steve, em đã yêu anh quá nhiều. Em muốn có thứ gì đó luôn gợi nhớ về anh, một thứ sẽ không bao giờ biến mất.” Bucky thốt lên đầy tuyệt vọng. Cậu bấu vào tóc Steve kéo lại phía mình để hôn hắn thật sâu.

“Thôi được…,” cuối cùng Steve cũng chấp nhận, một cơn quặn vặt trào lên trong lồng ngực hắn, nhưng hắn dằn nó xuống và dí lưỡi dao vào da Bucky.

Chỉ một chữ ‘S’ mà thôi. Lưỡi dao sắc lẹm cứa một đường cong, kéo theo những giọt máu bắt đầu rỉ dần ra khỏi vết cắt. Steve liếm lấy vết cắt ấy, cảm nhận vị tanh ngọt trong thứ chất lỏng màu đỏ từ cơ thể người yêu dấu.

“Nó chắc chắn sẽ để lại sẹo.” Steve liếm môi. Hắn không chắc lắm về chuyện này, nhưng cái cảm giác sở hữu mạnh mẽ đến tàn bạo mà hắn cảm thấy sau khi con chữ được khắc lên cơ thể Bucky khiến hắn thỏa mãn đến lạ.

“Giờ đến lượt em.” Steve mỉm cười.

Hắn thức giấc vào sáng hôm sau với cái đầu đau như búa bổ. Tác dụng phụ, Steve nhắc nhở bản thân. Hắn nhớ lại chuyện đêm qua và giật mình nhìn xuống cùi trỏ của Bucky, rồi cả của hắn. ‘S’ và ‘J’, cả hai thực sự đã khắc lên cơ thể nhau và đâu đó trong cái đầu đã hoàn toàn thoát khỏi sương mù của mấy viên a-xít, Steve cảm thấy cái trò này thật ngu si hết sức.

Có lẽ cũng không hẳn, Steve nghĩ lại. Bucky và hắn thuộc về nhau cơ mà, nên chẳng có gì sai trái nếu họ đánh dấu quyền sở hữu lên cơ thể nhau theo cách đó. Dù sao Steve cũng đã từng như thế này rồi, vết sẹo chỉ là một thứ nhỏ nhặt. Hắn đã làm nhiều điều ngu ngốc to tát hơn rồi hối hận vào ngày hôm sau. Nhưng vì biết rõ đã quá muộn để sửa chữa, hắn sẽ tìm cách thỏa hiệp với sai lầm ấy.

Trước khi kịp nhận ra bản thân gây nên thương tích cho người khác thì vết cắt đã liền thành sẹo. Đấy là điều hắn luôn làm. Đấy là điều tất cả mọi người đều làm.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

James Buchanan Barnes, theo một nghĩa quái gở nào đó, vẫn là một con chiên ngoan đạo, tức là vẫn đến nhà thờ cầu nguyện, vẫn thi thoảng đọc kinh, vẫn rửa tội sám hội trước cha xứ hòng tìm kiếm một bình yên hay phút phẳng lặng giữa bộn bề cuộc sống. Hẳn nhiên đối với những người sống chết tin vào một cuốn sách truyền bá rằng ăn thịt xông khói là tội lỗi thì việc đồng tính chưa được được nhìn nhận như một xu hướng tính dục bình thường âu cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Tuy vậy, Bucky chọn cách bỏ ngoài tai những lời phỉ báng như đang trực tiếp công kích cậu. Dẫu sao thì hàng trăm, hàng triệu buổi rửa tội cũng chẳng thể xóa sạch những sai lầm cậu từng gây ra.

Bucky còn nhớ như in hôm sinh nhật lần thứ 16 của cậu, tình cờ thế nào cũng rơi vào chủ nhật, cậu đã đến nhà thờ một mình với con tim nặng trĩu. Matthew là cha xứ trong một giáo xứ nhỏ vùng nông thôn, ông khoác lên vẻ ngoài hiền lành và đôn hậu, trắc ẩn và đáng tin đến mức Bucky, dưới tác động của ham muốn được nhẹ nhõm lương tâm hay tìm kiếm một chút cảm thông hầu như chẳng còn vết tích, đã thú nhận chuyện có cảm xúc với Christopher – một đàn anh lớp trên. Trong giáo đường nhỏ, trước bức tượng mẹ Đồng trinh và Chúa, Bucky thủ thỉ bằng tông giọng thật thấp, dù lúc ấy chỉ còn hai người, cậu nói rằng thấy khá hoảng sợ khi lần đầu trải nghiệm thứ cảm xúc này – không phải là loại “có lẽ tớ sẽ yêu cậu nếu tất thảy giống cái tuyệt chủng” mà là loại “tớ sẵn sàng cạnh tranh với toàn bộ phụ nữ trên thế giới để có được trái tim cậu”. Đại khái thế. Bucky chẳng nhớ rõ chính xác thì cậu đã trông chờ gì khi chân thành thú tội. Một lời chúc phúc? Một câu khuyên nhủ mang tính động viên? Cậu hoàn toàn mơ hồ. Nhưng dù là gì đi nữa, Bucky cũng hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên khi Matthew chỉ thản nhiên nhún vai, một lát sau, ông đưa ra quyển kinh thánh trông mới tinh, nhẹ nhàng đặt vào tay cậu cùng biểu cảm như thể ông đang đóng vai đấng cứu thế – kịp thời níu giữ cậu trước móng vuốt của quỷ dữ sa đọa chín tầng địa ngục. Ông nói rằng có lẽ quyển kinh của cậu đã thiếu mất trang mà thánh Paul truyền dạy “đàn ông thực hiện những hành vi đáng xấu hổ với những gã đàn ông khác và chuốc vào mình hình phạt thích đáng cho tội lỗi họ đã gây ra”, rằng cậu chớ làm khổ thêm người mẹ vốn đang ở tận đáy xã hội của mình bằng cách thử nghiệm thói đồng bóng mà mấy cậu học sinh tuổi dậy thì trong trường tư Anh Quốc vẫn hay làm. Tai Bucky ù đi và cậu không còn thể nghe bất cứ lời vàng ngọc nào tựa ơn trên từ người cha xứ tận tâm, đang dốc lòng chỉ bảo cho đứa trẻ hiếu kì khám phá bản thân, nay lại nhúng chàm vì lầm đường lạc lối. Không phải bánh kem hạng bét với mười sáu cây nến, chẳng phải một đôi giày mới toanh cậu hằng ao ước, món quà duy nhất Bucky nhận được cho ngày sinh nhật hôm ấy, thật mỉa mai làm sao, lại là một quyển kinh thánh.

Steve vẫn luôn giễu nhại đạo Chúa, hắn thường đặt hàng tá câu hỏi tu từ như “Thế mà ông ta là song tính thì sao?” hay “Hai người lớn có khả năng nhận thức làm tình với nhau, chuyện đó gây bứt rứt cho mấy lão thần thánh đến thế à?” hay “Làm cái chó gì cũng bị đày dưới địa ngục thì thiên hạ dắt tay nhau xuống đấy hết, cần gì phải là gay hay không?” Thật tâm mà nói, Bucky khó có thể phản bác những suy nghĩ của Steve, dù ngôn từ hắn dùng có báng bổ hoặc khiếm nhã đến đâu đi chăng nữa. Từ khi quen hắn, tần suất cậu đi nhà thờ giảm đi trông thấy, đa phần là do cả hai đều không thể rời khỏi giường sau một đêm thứ bảy nóng bỏng, hoặc cũng có thể cậu phát ngấy những gương mặt luôn tỏ vẻ bề trên trịch thượng rồi nhẫn tâm phán xét người khác, rồi nguyền rủa và buông lời cay độc với họ. Bucky không cố đào bới một lí do rỗng tuếch nào hòng biện minh cho sự lơ là trong việc ngoan đạo. Sự thật, cậu đang dần xa rời những lí tưởng cao đẹp ấy và tin vui là chúng không hề khiến từng ngày trôi qua trở nên tẻ nhạt đi.

Hôm nay Bucky cũng không có ý định đến nhà thờ, nhưng nếu cầu Chúa có thể giúp cho một cái lưng tê dại bớt đau thì có lẽ cậu sẽ nghiêm túc cân nhắc hơn. Suốt buổi sáng, Steve dùng đủ chiêu trò để vực cậu khỏi cái giường như chứa keo dính, hắn than vãn rằng cần phải có cái gì tống vào bụng vì tủ lạnh nhà hắn đã trống trơn rồi, phương án còn lại chỉ là đến McDonalds hay đi mua thức ăn. Bucky không thể vểnh tai nghe hắn cằn nhằn được mãi, đành phải lồm cồm bò dậy, mơ mơ màng màng đánh răng rửa mặt, tùy nghi để Steve bận đồ cho mình rồi mặc hắn lôi đi đâu thì đi.

Đường _Vermont Avenue_ chỗ này bao giờ cũng đông đúc xe cộ. Chỉ trong đoạn khoảng hai cây số, người ta có thể dễ dàng bắt gặp một tổ hợp kì quái của trường học, nhà nghỉ, trung tâm thể thao, trạm xăng và trung tâm thể hình các kiểu. Để tới McDonalds gần nhất, cả hai cần băng qua một nhà thờ mang tên _Greater Faith_. Bucky chưa từng cầu nguyện ở đây bao giờ, cậu chỉ đến _New Congregational_ vì ít ra Clint trong nhóm Steve cũng thường xuyên lui lại chỗ này. Nguyên nhân sâu xa còn có lẽ bởi người da màu trong khu vực dường như đã ngầm coi đây là nơi cầu nguyện riêng của họ. Bucky cũng chỉ lờ mờ đồ thế, dù sao thì chuyện ấy cũng không có gì đáng vướng bận.

Steve và Bucky đi trên lề đường, sát những dãy nhà thưa thớt. Hắn cao hứng nói về màu vẽ tường gì đó, Bucky chỉ gật gù trong cơn ngái ngủ, thỉnh thoảng còn đi loạng choạng trái lề. Mấy lần hắn phải ôm cậu nép sát vào người mình trước tốc độ chết người của mấy gã phóng ô tô, mô tô bạt mạng. Tiếng Steve chửi thề nối theo làn khói trắng mãi tận xa lôi cậu choàng khỏi trạng thái mơ màng. Bỗng nhiên, cả hai thấy một cậu bé vụt chạy ra đường, hình như đang mải miết đuổi theo trái bóng lăn lông lốc. Bucky hoảng hốt nhận ra có chiếc xe ô tô hiện lao thẳng về hướng ấy. Vì đứa nhỏ đang cúi sâu xuống nên rất có khả năng người lái xe sẽ không thể kịp thời phát hiện mà né tránh. Cậu chưa kịp hô hoán thì Steve đã như tia chớp mà phóng nhanh đến, trong một cử động dứt khoát, hắn choàng cánh tay qua bụng thằng bé và nhấc bổng nó lên, chạy vào lề đường – phút chốc mà cứu cả hai thoát khỏi lưỡi hái tử thần. Steve đặt thằng bé xuống mặt đất, mặt hắn đanh cứng lại. Bucky hiểu biểu cảm này hơn ai hết. Với bản tính nóng nảy và bốc đồng cố hữu, Steve đang rất muốn la mắng nó, nhưng đồng thời, hắn cũng nhận thức được đây chỉ là một đứa trẻ non nớt, thơ ngây – mặt nó giờ cắt không còn một giọt máu.

Dù thần kinh vững đến đâu thì Bucky cũng không tránh khỏi bàng hoàng, chỉ một tích tắc nữa thôi là cậu đã vĩnh viễn mất Steve. Bucky ôm choàng lấy hắn, xối xả chửi rủa tại sao hắn ngốc nghếch ngu đần vậy, thế nhưng lại kiên quyết không nới lỏng vòng tay.

Sau một lát, cả hai dứt khỏi nhau. Vừa hay mẹ của cậu bé cùng nhiều người, bao gồm cả cha xứ, đổ xô ra từ nhà thờ. Trông ai cũng hoảng hốt và sợ hãi, họ không ngừng quay quắt, hướng mắt tìm kiếm khắp nơi và chỉ thở phào nhẹ nhõm một khi thấy đứa trẻ đã an toàn, lành lặn.

“Andy! Con có biết mẹ lo phát chết được không? Mọi người cứ sợ con đi lạc mất!”, người phụ nữ da màu thút thít nhỏ những giọt nước mắt nổng hổi xuống mái tóc đứa con.

“Nó đuổi theo quả bóng, xém chút nữa là bị xe hơi chẹt. Chị phải trông chừng nó cẩn thận chứ?!”, Steve điều chỉnh nhịp thở mà nói, giọng có xen lẫn cả sự bức xúc.

Người phụ nữ trở nên vô cùng thảng thốt, bà vội đứng dậy nắm chặt lấy tay phải của Steve.

“Ra cậu đã cứu Andy nhà tôi sao?! Thật cảm ơn cậu! Thật cảm ơn cậu quá! Tôi…”

Câu nói của bà bị đứt quãng khi nhận ra tay trái Steve đang đan vừa khít vào tay phải của Bucky. Trong nháy mắt, có lẽ cũng nhanh tựa tốc độ mà Steve đã lao ra cứu con trai bà, người phụ nữ né xa Andy khỏi vị ân nhân của nó, bà nhìn dè chừng và kinh tởm hai chàng trai như thể họ là căn bệnh tật truyền nhiễm biết đi. Bucky nghe thấy cả tiếng tặc lưỡi khoa trương từ những người ở phía sau, họ không ngần ngại bàn tán và dè bỉu cặp đôi đồng tính; lão cha xứ bận rộn làm dấu thánh, miệng không ngừng lẩm bẩm về thứ thần linh chết tiệt gì đó. Nhìn qua Steve, cậu thấy khóe môi hắn giần giật – dấu hiệu của cơn bão trước trời quang. Hắn siết chặt tay cậu hơn nữa với vẻ thách thức.

“Mấy người có vấn đề gì với tụi này sao?”

“Chàng trai trẻ, đừng quên cậu được sinh ra từ một người đàn ông và một người phụ nữ, Adam và Eve đã tạo ra thế giới này”, một bà lão chầm chậm lên tiếng, câu nói ngay lập tức nhận sự đồng thuận của số đông.

Bucky muốn đáp trả thật cay nghiệt, cậu muốn hỏi: “Sau khi quăng tôi vào cuộc sống này, Adam thì bỏ đi mãi mãi, Eve lại thản nhiên làm tình với gã khác trước mặt tôi. Liệu tôi có nên cảm kích họ đến chết đi được?”. Cậu muốn hỏi: “Steve vừa cứu một đứa bé khỏi cái chết và đám cuồng tin các người chỉ chăm chăm vào việc chúng tôi là gay?”. Cậu muốn hỏi thật nhiều thật nhiều, nhưng với trí óc hạn hẹp của một thằng đồng tính bệnh hoạn đang đẩy thế giới vào ngày tận thế, Bucky chỉ có thể làm điều cậu quen thuộc nhất – cũng là điều cậu có thể làm đến cuối đời:  choàng tay qua cổ Steve và kéo hắn xuống, không ngần ngại áp môi mình lên môi hắn. Thoạt đầu, Steve có chút sững lại nhưng sau đó rất nhanh chóng mà siết chặt vòng eo Bucky, nhấn sâu nụ hôn hơn nữa. Phải đến một phút sau, cả hai mới dứt ra trong lời thóa mạ không ngớt của những con chiên ngoan đạo.

“Lũ chúng mày là mối họa cho cả xã hội!” …

“Chúng mày còn tồi tệ hơn cả loài động vật!” …

“Sớm muộn gì thì các người cũng sẽ bị đày xuống địa ngục!” …

“…”

Thật lòng, Bucky không chắc còn có lời đáp trả nào tuyệt vời hơn hai ngón giữa mà cậu và Steve gửi đến đám người đang gào thét trong sự kinh tởm tột bực ấy. Đó là tiếng chào tạm biệt Chúa đau đớn nhất, ngọt ngào nhất – cũng là câu giới thiệu bản thân súc tích nhất, đặc biệt nhất mà cả hai kẻ tội lỗi này dành riêng cho Satan.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Chiều chủ nhật hôm ấy trời âm u như sắp đổ mưa. Nếu ở thành phố này đủ lâu, người ta sẽ dễ dàng nhận ra những cơn mưa mùa hạ ở Los Angeles là những cơn mưa bất thường. Phải chăng là tàn dư từ cơn bão phía đông Thái Bình Dương ?

Steve đang ngồi vẽ trước hiên nhà, miệng ngậm điếu thuốc có một đầu bị cắn nát trong vô thức. Hắn cảm thấy như có một đám mây quái gở của sự giận dữ khốn nạn mà dù đã ngồi vẽ hơn chục trang phác thảo cho mấy tác phẩm graffiti được đặt hàng – tức là làm công việc yêu thích của hắn đấy – hắn vẫn không tài nào xua nó đi được.

Thế này thật không đúng. Đầu hắn rối bời, những nét chì trên giấy rối bời, cuộc đời hắn rối bời. Hắn phác nhanh hơn nhưng bản thân hắn đã thấy hỏng rồi, bản vẽ này hỏng rồi, chó chết quá, hỏng be hỏng bét hết cả. Không thể chịu nổi cơn giận dai dẳng nữa, hắn quăng bút chì cùng tập phác thảo vào tường, mạnh đến độ nghe “đốp” một tiếng rõ lớn. Chó chết chó chết chó chết. Có phải do thời tiết khốn nạn nên tâm trạng hắn cũng khốn nạn theo không?

Steve cố xua khỏi đầu đám mây đen đúa bao phủ tâm trí hắn nhưng chỉ làm hắn cảm thấy tồi tệ hơn. Hắn đang suy nghĩ rất trẻ con, lý trí của hắn đang bị chi phối bởi thứ cảm xúc dai dẳng khốn nạn này. Những hình ảnh hắn trông thấy sáng nay cứ lởn vởn trong đầu hắn không cách nào dứt nổi.

Là Bucky. Bucky làm công việc biểu diễn nơi đường phố như thường lệ. Brock Rumlow – thằng chó đẻ mà Steve ghét cay ghét đắng, gọi nó là kẻ thù truyền kiếp cũng không ngoa, lúc nào nó cũng tìm cách phá bĩnh băng của Steve mà – tiến đến. Thằng khốn đứng xen Bucky hát. Mặt dày đến thế là cùng, Bucky có thể không quen nó, nhưng nó chắc chắn biết Steve và Bucky đang cặp kè. Thế rồi nó thả tiền cho Bucky, nói cái mẹ gì đó rồi nắm lấy tay Bucky mà hôn lên như thể đang trân trọng lắm. Steve chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì thằng chó đã biến vào đoàn người mất tiêu.

Steve không đi đến chỗ Bucky như thường lệ nữa mà phắn quách về nhà cho rảnh nợ. Làm sao Bucky có thể cho một thằng trông rõ là đểu cáng như thế đụng vào người được? Không hiểu nồi. Chó chết, chó chết, chó chết thật!

Bình tĩnh nào Steve, hắn bụng bảo dạ, _đừng có suy nghĩ nông cạn thế, đừng có trẻ con thế._ Nhưng mẹ kiếp, được lúc nào cũng lý tính thế thì quý hóa quá. Biết việc gì đúng rất dễ, nhưng cảm xúc của chúng mày có để chúng mày thực hiện việc đúng đắn ấy không lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác. Mà con người thì rất dễ thất bại trong cái việc hoàn toàn khác đó.

Steve là con người, và hắn không có ngoại lệ. Hắn đang ghen đến phát rồ lên và hắn quyết định mặc xác cái tiếng nói lý tính nhỏ nhoi trong đầu hắn và để đám mây mù tiếp tục tác quai tác quái.

Hắn bước vút qua Bucky ra khỏi cửa khi cậu trở về nhà, bỏ ngoài tai tiếng gọi của cậu.

Có một quán bar nơi góc phố tên là _Enchanted Hunters_  chuyên dành cho bọn choai choai mười tám đôi mươi lui tới tìm bạn tình. Steve hay tới đây cùng Natasha vào mỗi cuối tháng vì cả cô và hắn đều nhất trí là dù bên họ lúc nào cũng có một đám gạ gẫm mời mọc, đồ uống tại quán vẫn đáng hàng số dzách.

Và giờ Steve ở đây, một mình ôm khư khư cả chai Tequila với những suy nghĩ ngổn ngang và cái đầu quay cuồng mây mù lẫn hơi men. Như thể hắn đang lăn lộn giữa một cơn hôn mê và giấc ngủ vậy. Như thể hắn mười sáu tuổi và con tim hắn tan vỡ vì mối tình đầu. Như thể có những cái móng đen đúa đang bươi móc ra cái nỗi sợ cô đơn đã khảm sâu trong xương tủy hắn. Nếu một ngày nào đó Bucky rời bỏ hắn và hắn phải chấp nhận sự thật rằng họ không bất bại như họ tưởng, rằng tình yêu của họ không có chút gì đặc biệt, rằng nó cũng tầm thường như tất cả những kẻ nhàm chán tẻ ngắt trên đời, rằng tình yêu của họ không phải thứ tình yêu mà cả nhân loại đều muốn sở hữu – _tất cả hoặc không gì cả_ , thứ có ma lực mạnh mẽ tới mức nó khiến chúng mày cảm thấy như đã trở thành trung tâm của cả vũ trụ – thì Steve sẽ chết mất. Hắn sẽ chết nhưng nếu vậy thì hắn phải giết Bucky trước mất, để giữ trọn lời thề “bên nhau đến cùng trời cuối đất” vậy thôi.

“Này chàng trai,” một giọng nam ngoại lai vang lên cắt đứt mạch suy tưởng của Steve. “Anh có biết cái trò ‘uống rượu giải sầu’ hoàn toàn phản khoa học và nó càng khiến anh đau đớn khổ sở nhiều hơn không?”

Steve ngẩng mặt lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt xanh xám đang xoáy sâu vào mình. Đó là một chàng trai trẻ có mái tóc màu bạch kim rất đẹp, ở cậu ta toát lên vẻ khỏe khoắn đầy sức sống như thể cậu ta có thể làm trò phi thường kiểu chạy 100 dặm một giờ mà không cần dừng lại ngơi nghỉ. Cậu ta đang nâng ly rượu vang đỏ trong tay với một nụ cười tán tỉnh.

“Tôi là Pietro,” cậu ta tự giới thiệu, chìa tay ra để Steve bắt lấy. “Tôi chỉ muốn …ừm, có người nói chuyện chút thôi, nếu anh không phiền…?”

 _Lần đầu nhóc đi tán trai đó à? Mặt nhóc viết hẳn hoi hai chữ “hứng tình” kìa_. Steve thầm nghĩ nhưng không nói ra, hắn thấy buồn cười quá. Hắn bắt tay tên “nhóc” cho có phép lịch sự.

“Tôi là Rick. Rất vui được gặp cậu, Pietro.” Steve đang không ổn định. Và khi hắn không ổn định thì hắn không tính chán tính chê nghĩ tới lui như thường lệ nữa, hắn cần cái gì để tiêu khiển. Mà trong lúc này thì nói chuyện với Pietro cũng không phải một lựa chọn tồi tệ.

Steve biết cách để tán tỉnh còn Pietro hiển nhiên là một con cừu non tơ. Vậy nên thật dễ dàng làm sao để xoay cuộc đối thoại theo hướng hắn muốn. Hắn để Pietro bộc lộ mình nhiều hơn, gợi chuyện cho cậu ta nói, tránh nói về bản thân quá nhiều, rót rượu, lại gợi chuyện cho cậu ta nói, cứ như vậy đến cuối cùng hắn thấy tên nhóc này cũng không quá tệ mà chỉ quá ngây ngô thôi. Họ nói chuyện đến gần nửa đêm, bar đột nhiên cũng đông hẳn lên.

Sau này khi hồi tưởng lại, Steve cảm thấy như những sự kiện khi đó đã được sắp đặt sẵn. Như thể có bàn tay vô hình nào đã sắp hắn lên một cái tàu lượn đang lên dốc thật chậm, rồi đột ngột lao thẳng xuống, trật khỏi đường ray.

“Tôi có một em gái, nó xem bài tarot cho người ta để kiếm tiền cùng mấy trò bùa chú khác, cũng linh nghiệm phết, nó có cái cung cách giống mấy nàng Di gan. Tôi không hay kể chuyện của em gái cho người ngoài đâu nhưng–” Pietro làm ra vẻ bí ẩn, cậu ta ngoắc ngoắc tay ra hiệu cho Steve lại gần. Đầu họ sát sạt.

“Nhưng sao?” Steve uống thêm một ly. Hắn đang rướn người để nghe Pietro nói.

“Nhưng vì tôi khoái anh lắm Rick, nên tôi có thể kể cho anh nhiều điều thú vị và bí hiểm hơn về mấy trò ma thuật của con bé nếu chúng ta vào một trong những phòng nghỉ ở dãy hàng lang bên kia. Tôi thực sự không muốn người khác, hay bất kì ai nghe thấy.” Pietro cười toe.

Steve nhún vai. Hắn biết cậu ta đang giở trò gì. Hắn tụt người xuống khỏi chiếc ghế bên quầy bar, ý định của hắn là trêu cậu ta thêm một câu nữa rồi chuồn, nên hắn bảo :”Cậu thích phòng nào thì chọn đi rồi mình vào?” Nhưng vừa rời mắt khỏi Pietro thì hắn nhận ra một hình bóng quen thuộc đang ở trước mặt mình.

Bucky đang nhìn hắn với ánh mắt của kẻ bị phản bội.

Gương mặt cậu không biểu lộ cảm xúc gì lúc đầu, nhưng Steve có thể thấy quai hàm cậu đang căng ra, và cái lớp vỏ vô tâm cậu phủ lên mặt sắp sửa vụn vỡ. Lồng ngực Bucky đang nâng lên hạ xuống theo nhịp độ thật hỗn loạn. Rồi đôi mắt cậu, lay động thật nhẹ rồi dậy sóng, xúc cảm bất định như thể thâm tâm cậu đang đấu tranh thật dữ dội. Steve trông cậu có vẻ hơi lạnh và ướt. Hắn nhìn xuống Bucky đang siết trong tay cán chiếc ô còn nhỏ nước từ cơn mưa bất thường bên ngoài mà Steve không biết nó bắt đầu từ bao giờ.

“Sao em biết anh ở đây?” Steve nuốt xuống, rượu khiến cổ họng hắn khô khốc, hoặc Bucky, hoặc cả hai.

“Natasha gợi ý cho em rằng có thể anh ở đây,” giọng cậu run rẩy, “lúc đi anh không bảo gì với em, mà giờ đã quá nửa đêm rồi, trời còn mưa và anh thì hay chơi trò đội mưa đến mức đổ bệnh. Em thấy không ổn–” Bucky nói như thể có một viên đá chẹn trong họng, “-nên em mang ô đi tìm anh thôi.”

Trái tim Steve tan vỡ, đám mây đen bao quanh tâm tưởng hắn cũng tan biến. Hắn là một thằng khốn. Khốn nạn, chó đểu, đáng chết, hắn đáng bị nguyền rủa cả đời bằng những từ ngữ độc địa hơn thế rất rất nhiều. Nhìn cái thói ghen tuông vô cớ của hắn khiến người hắn yêu nhất trên đời ra làm sao kìa. Hắn muốn ôm cậu vào lòng như thường lệ, nhưng vừa chạm tay vào vai cậu thì Bucky đã giật ra. Cậu lùi lại, hất hàm về phía Pietro đang ngồi nơi quầy bar đằng sau Steve, cậu vừa mỉa mai vừa đau đớn “Có người đang chờ anh kìa.”

Mẹ kiếp, Steve chửi thề. Hắn không bỏ lỡ giây nào mà cắm đầu cắm cổ chạy theo Bucky. Hắn chen qua đám đông như kẻ tử tù đang trên đường tẩu thoát, hắn gào tên cậu thật lớn như muốn át hết âm nhạc và những tạp âm còn lại của quán. Hắn đuổi kịp Bucky và vòng tay kìm chặt cậu lại trong khi cậu gào lên đòi giải thoát.

“Bucky anh không hề có ý định lên giường với thằng nhóc đó,” hắn cố giải thích, nhưng Bucky chỉ càng giãy giụa mạnh hơn. Cuối cùng cậu thúc cùi trỏ vào sườn hắn, hai phát liên tiếp, và thoát được ra.

“Mẹ kiếp,” Bucky chửi thề. Cơn giận của cậu bắt đầu tỏa ra. “Nếu anh muốn chia tay thì cứ huỵch toẹt ra, sao phải bày trò như thế này?”

Steve hiểu Bucky. Cậu sẽ không nghe anh giải thích lúc này, và cậu có thể tức giận đủ để bỏ đi biệt tích. Vì thế nên Steve chẳng nói chẳng rằng, hắn tóm lấy cánh tay cậu với ý định lôi cậu vào một phòng nghỉ trong dãy hàng lang bên phải họ. Nhưng Bucky, vẫn cứng đầu như thường lệ, phản đối hắn bằng cách nhằm mặt hắn mà đấm. Má hắn buốt nhói, nhưng hắn không buông Bucky ra. Steve chặn được cú đấm thứ hai của cậu, hắn nắm lấy hai cổ tay của Bucky rồi xô đôi bên vào một phòng trống. Hắn khóa trái cửa ngay lập tức vì hắn cũng đang giận dữ không kém, giận bản thân mình, giận mình không thể giải thích, hắn thật sự rất cần cậu nghe hắn dù chỉ trong vài giây.

Từ ngữ không tuôn ra khỏi bờ môi như Steve muốn. Hắn đang ép Bucky vào tường và gương mặt cậu đớn đau đến độ hắn không thở được. Nước mắt Bucky rỉ xuống qua khóe mắt, cảm tưởng như ấy là máu đang rỉ ra trong tim Steve. Steve đột nhiên không biết phải nói gì nữa, ấy là cái cảm giác khi mày thực sự muốn giải thích cho người mày vừa làm thương tổn rằng mày không có ý đó, nhưng mày biết chắc kể cả khi họ gật đầu cho qua mày vẫn không bao giờ bình yên, đơn giản vì mày biết mày không thể rút lại hành động của mình được nữa.

Nhưng vì không thể rút lại sai lầm, chỉ có cách là làm một việc đúng đắn khác để bù lại sai lầm đó. Steve chẳng biết làm gì cho đúng hơn ngoài nới lỏng vòng tay kìm kẹp của hắn, gương mặt hắn, cổ họng hắn và đưa một tay lên ôm lấy gò má Bucky.

Cậu ngoảnh mặt sang một bên né tránh hắn ngay lập tức. Nhưng dù có vẻ cự tuyệt, cậu cũng không cố thoát khỏi vòng tay Steve nữa.

“Buck, tất cả là lỗi của anh,” hắn cố nói, cảm thấy thật thảm hại. “nhìn anh này, làm ơn tha thứ cho anh.”

Một hồi tĩnh lặng trôi qua, cuối cùng Bucky cũng chậm rãi quay mặt nhìn hắn. Cậu im lặng, nuốt khan, dường như chần chừ.

Steve tiến bước đầu tiên. Hắn khẽ nâng cằm Bucky lên để áp môi cậu vào môi hắn. Thật chậm rãi, rút ngắn khoảng cách. Ban đầu Bucky không đáp lại hắn, bờ môi cậu thờ ơ trước những đụng chạm và đôi mắt cậu cụp xuống mơ hồ nhìn vào điểm vô định. Steve cảm tưởng như thể hắn đang cố châm lửa một bó đuốc nhưng diêm cứ nhất nhất bị gió thổi tắt vậy. Nhưng Steve không bỏ cuộc, hắn thử lại lần thứ hai, tỏ ra điêu luyện hơn. Hắn khẽ mút lấy môi dưới của Bucky rồi hôn lên khóe miệng cậu, rồi dịch một chút sang má, rồi dịch chút nữa xuống quai hàm, những nụ hôn ướt át nồng hơi men in lên da Bucky. Và cuối cùng Steve biết mình đã chiến thắng khi hắn chạm đến nơi nhạy cảm trên cổ Bucky và cảm nhận cơ thể trong tay nhũn dần ra cùng một tiếng rên khe khẽ trong vòm họng cậu.

Chỉ phút chốc, cỗ máy đã hoạt động trở lại và những bánh răng lại xoay vòng theo đúng nhịp điệu. Họ xô nhau lên giường, trút bỏ lớp quần áo, răng va vào nhau, sườn va vào nhau, cặp đùi siết lại như thừng chão. Steve nhìn Bucky tự nới rộng mình và để hắn lấp đầy lần nữa. Steve luồn tay ôm lấy tấm lưng đang cong lên thành một đường vòng cung đầy duyên dáng trên tấm đệm trắng của cậu và thúc vào. Cơn giận vẫn âm ỉ khiến Bucky hoang dại hơn thường lệ, cậu để lại những vết cào dài dọc lưng Steve như một sự trừng phạt rồi cưỡi lên hắn đầy thô bạo. Xoắn quyện giữa khoái cảm và đau đớn, thế giới trước mắt họ nhòa đi.

 

…

Khi cả hai lần đầu gặp nhau ở Los Angeles, Bucky từng nói, hoặc trích dẫn từ cuốn sách cậu yêu thích rằng “ _LA là thành phố cô đơn và khắc nghiệt nhất nước Mỹ. New York thì lạnh giá về mùa đông nhưng người ta vẫn cảm thấy ít nhiều tình người ấm áp trong một vài khu phố. Còn LA chỉ là một khu rừng hoang rậm rạp_.”

Thật kỳ lạ là trong tất cả mọi điều họ từng nói với nhau thì vào lúc này, khi Steve nghiền ngẫm đêm LA sau một cuộc hoan tình bổi hổi với tình nhân yêu dấu trong tay, hắn lại chỉ nhớ về độc câu nói đó. Hắn cảm thấy bản thân cả hai đang dần hòa vào nơi đây, bị cầm tù trong thân xác mình, trong tình yêu của mình và trong cái thành phố mệnh danh thiên thần. Họ đã đi bao xa rồi? Họ có thể đi bao xa đây? Hắn thấy buồn quá. Những câu hỏi ấy đâu có nghĩa lý gì khi họ chẳng biết họ sẽ đi đâu hay đi trong bao lâu. Nơi hắn ngụ nằm dưới “ _những ngôi sao mờ mịt Nam California, những ngôi sao đang chìm khuất vào cái quầng sáng của LA, nhà tù trên sa mạc”_. Steve cảm thấy kiệt quệ.

Hắn và cậu sẽ là hai thiên thần kiệt sức mắc cạn ở cái thành phố độc hại như chính bản chất tình yêu của họ. Đó là một thứ tình yêu hoang phế đầy những hủy hoại khiếm khuyết tựa hồ như một vùng tử địa. Cái nơi ấy sẽ chẳng ai dám mò tới, nhưng cũng cái nơi ấy chẳng ai có thể rời đi.

 

 

 

**HẾT**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích: 
> 
> 1\. Phidias: nhà điêu khắc, họa sĩ, kiến trúc sư người Hi Lạp – người tạo nên tượng Zeus, một trong bảy kì quan của thế giới cổ đại
> 
> 2\. Marijuana (Mary Jean): tên gọi khác của cần sa
> 
> 3\. Fritz Lang: một đạo diễn, nhà biên kịch và nhà sản xuất phim người Mỹ gốc Áo, ông được mệnh danh là “Master of Darkness” với những bộ phim Noir gây ám ảnh
> 
> 4\. Friday Night Light: Một bộ phim truyền hình Mỹ về một đội bóng trung học ở một thị trấn giả tưởng 
> 
> 5\. Phần in nghiêng ở đoạn cuối – Trích chương 13 trong “On the road” – Jack Kerouac


End file.
